The bride of the Sharingan dragon
by lunar and solar girl
Summary: When Naruto needs to have a present for his fiancee things don't always go as planned...
The bride of the Sharingan dragon~

*Inspired by the manga "The bride of the red dragon"*

happy Birthday Rosswen!

(*)(*)(*)

"Naruto! You're going to be late" Sakura exclaimed loudly, "You need to be at the airport in 30 minutes!"

"I know love, but before I go what would you like for a present?" Naruto said grinning ," 'Cause I'm going on a buisness trip in China and would like to get something for you."

Sakura stopped ranting when Naruto just said the word "Present" and thought 'Hmmm~ maybe I can get something expensive for myself, like a jewel!'

"I would like a Ruby since it's my birthstone" Sakura voiced excitely.

"Got it a Ruby it'll be" Naruto smiled.

"Now hurry up or you'll really be late! Sakura exclaimed.

"Hahaha ok bye sakura , I'll be back in a week!" Naruto said as he walked out of the door and headed towards the car, He waved at Sakura who was leaning on the door frame,

... "I hope nothing bad will happens Naruto because I feel it will" Sakura muttered sofly...

(*)(*)(*)

"Ah!~ finally works done! We've actually managed to secure our sales route. Tommorow we'll return victorious back home!" Kiba said to Naruto who was looking grim,

"Yeah..." Naruto said softly,

Hey wat's the matter dude, you look so glum did something bad happen was it the-" But before Kiba could say anything else Narto interuppted him.

"No man, it's just , It's being in this heat and being criticized in chinese all day..." Naruto sighed tiredly. "Why are chinese so good at negotiations?"

"Don't let it get to you man! You're getting married soon right? You should put more pride in your work! Kiba said.

"Ahh!" Naruto jolted up from his sulking position and Kiba looked at him strangely "Hey now, is your marriage in danger soon?"

"No Kiba! but I need to go!" Naruto shouted and ran away leaving Kiba at the dark street.

Kiba shook his head " That Naruto... Well better call Hinata and ask how's she's doing." And walked away not noticing something that lay in the dark...

"Damm it's eleven already," Naruto panted "All the stores are closed, What should I do she'll be furious..."

" _Your lack of self-confidence worries me , want me to marry you?"Sakura said to Naruto_

'I was really happy that she'd choose someone like me' Naruto thought

"So I have to take good care of her" Naruto said determindly and walked in a small street.

He noticed that one shop still had light and walked closer to it he saw a beautiful Ruby ring in the window display but it cost 2 million yen,

"Wow such pure red and too much zero's to count " Naruto giggled sofly and continued to awe at the beautiful ring, not noticing someone walking up to him

"Is it a present..?" A person said.

Naruto turned around and said "Ah yes I'm getting married-"

But before Naruto could finish his sentence ,he felt a small chill as he looked in the strangers eyes.

'As black as an obsidian' Naruto thought surprised at how he marveled the stanger's eyes.

"Would you like to try them on?" The handsome stranger said.

Naruto stared at him still in awe how handsome the stranger looked in chinese clothes with piercing obsidian eyes,

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the shop owner " Sasuke said "...And you?"

"Uh.. N-naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said blushing a bit and walked inside while sasuke held the door open for him.

"This stone is called 'the blood of the 4 sharingan dragons' , It is said that the emperors bestowed it to their partners long ago. which is why... " Sasuke said, while slowly puttin the ruby ring on Naruto's hand.

"...This stone chooses it wearer."

Naruto heart beat faster and faster as Sasuke said these word and his face was slowly turning red.

'If you like it, it's yours" Sasuke said.

"Eh!? I cant accept something like this!" Naruto shouted surprised.

"Then why not keep it with you for one night?" Sasuke said politely and looked at Naruto "That way , you'll be able to understand the true beauty of this stone."

Naruto blushed when Sasuke grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it "It is something I wish for you to know." He said looking at Naruto while still kissing his lips.

(*)(*)(*)

Naruto looked at the stone blushing when he remembered what happened, he touched the stone and said "It's cold..."

'Just like the air around Sasuke...'

"Oh jeez!" Naruto yanked the blanket around him, 'My body feels hot.'

He clenched his hand around him, 'Is it because of this stone..'

Naruto blushed and slowly drifted to sleep, dreaming of Sasuke and the mysterious stone that made him feel hot.

(*)(*)(*)

The next day Naruto went to the same shop only to find it closed but a women was waiting outside and said "We've been expecting you Uzumaki-sama , come with me"

They walked to the shop and entered.

Naruto was confused, 'Wasn't it closed?' And when he saw no jewels nor rings or anything of that sort, he asked "U-um what happened to the shop? Everything is gone..."

The lady answered " He declared that there was no need for it, now that you are here."

"Huh?" Naruto said an before he could answer two men opened a giant door for him.

*Creak*

*Creak*

*Creak*

And as the door opened Naruto could see that the room was beatiful and nicely styled just like an ancient chinese bedroom and when he looked around in the middle there was Sasuke smoking an opium pipe.

Sasuke put the opium pipe down and looked at Naruto with something in his eyes, Naruto thought it was somewhat familiar but couldn't name what it was,

"I've been waiting for you, Naruto" Sasuke said softly smirking.

'Ah' Naruto thought hazy, 'My body is growing hot again'

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and felt Sasuke wrapping an arm around him , he heard him say "Come this way, What did you think of 'the blood of the 4 sharingan dragons?'

Sasuke held his hand as Naruto almost fell.

Naruto blushed and answered "...Y-yes, I don't know what it is about this stone but... It seemed to lift my spirits."

Naruto smiled at the stone and continued "Somehow... It's beautiful yet so cold and when you look deep within the stone, it's fiery. Like the passion of this country.

Sasuke eyes widened slightly before returning back, "The woman who will have you for her husband is very fortunate" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice but Naruto didn't notice and said denied " Not at all! I'm just an ordinary...-"

"I can see why the stone has chosen you..." Sasuke said while putting his mouth in Naruto's neck and sucked lightly on it "This beautiful skin.. It's like fine silk."

Naruto shivered and moaned softly whn he felt a spark where Sasuke touched his skin " Ah!"

Sasuke continued "..And you smell so succulent, did you feel that just now..?"

Naruto flushed red and thought 'What's wrong with me?'

"Let me embrace you more, Naruto" Sasuke spoke seductively.

As Sasuke touched Naruto more and more , Naruto's body began growing hot with lust and need.

"Magnificent" Sasuke said as he watched Naruto pant slightly of all the touching "Ah.. You are.. A very lustful diamond in the rough" and continued to touch Naruto only this time with a ruby stone and the more he touched the hotter Naruto's body became.

Wherever Sasuke touched with the stone the more Naruto flinched in lust

"Ah... Please stop" Narto whimpered out, 'The places that he touches.. **burn** '

"S-stop- Ahhh," Naruto moaned out in pleasure and finally came as sasuke toched his jewels~

Naruto sank to the floor "Urgh..." He blushed and looked away when he met Sasuke eyes,

Sasuke eyes narrowed " What's wrong?"

Naruto answered but he wasn't looking at Sasuke when he said "I can't believe I..."

Naruto looked up still flushed and looked at Sasuke, Sasuke looked back at him with his piercing eyes and said "Are you embarrased? That your body longs to be loved by me?"

"That's not true!" Naruto exclaimed still red and moaned when Sasuke touched him again...

"Are you sure?" He said and continued on" You're getting hot... And you're entire body is longing for me."

"Noo~" Naruto moaned loudly, still weak on his knees whil Sasuke's hand started going further and futher till he reached his butt. "P-please don't touch me!"

"Then think ofthis as me" Sasuke said,and slowly put his hand in Naruto butt and started moving.

"Sto- Ahhh~" And Naruto moaned and came on the carpet.

Naruto breathed heavily,"Please stop this , help me -Ohh~"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said "You cannot escape this, Naruto. You were led here by the 'the blood of the 4 sharingan dragons' "

Naruto just looked at Sasuke when he continued "You should know deep inside... That we were destined to love one another."

'I was supposed to get married , I thought I'd live a peaceful life,... **Until** I met this man.'

"Come, Naruto" Sasuke held his hand in front of Naruto, An wiped the tears of Naruto's face and kissed Naruto on the mouth and went on to have sex with him

"I'll make it so that the only thing you can remember is me..."

"Ah~!"

 _" Someday... I will surely become a stone that exists just for him... And I'll be chained to that blood red stone and those cold eyes..._

 _"...For all eternity..."_

the door closes.

*creak*

*creak*

*creak

(SLAM)

The end.

(*)(*)(*)

I have never written smut or any of those kind of things so ... I hope it's good...

Still happy belated Birthday Rosswen!


End file.
